walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike (Video Game)
'Mike '''is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mike's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware After the apocalypse Mike become a part of Carver's community. At some point he did something to earn Carver's mistrust, prompting him to be expelled from the main group and placed in the yard instead. At one point he saved Reggie's life after the latter was bitten on the arm by amputating the infected limb. Reggie mentions to Kenny that Mike knew what he was doing, meaning it is likely Mike had done it before. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Mike first appears when the cabin survivors reach their confinement in Howe's Hardware. He is mentioned by Reggie to be cranky when he doesn't get his sleep. This is made apparent when Clementine tries to talk to him and he tells her to go away. After Luke is revealed to be hiding in the comic book store, Mike is among the survivors that agree with Luke's plan to escape. He helps Clementine get the radios by helping her up the roof and catching her as she returns to the confinement with the radios. When it was time to deliver the radios to Luke, he, Kenny and Clementine argue to who will deliver it. He stresses that he should be the one to deliver them, but Kenny wants Clementine to. He will relent and let Clementine deliver the radios to Luke. When escaping the walker herd at Howe's Hardware, he makes it out alive. "Amid The Ruins" Mike follows Kenny after Sarita is bitten, and tries to convince him to leave with him. After Clementine axes Sarita, Kenny tells her "this is on your head, Clementine", and leaves with Mike into the forest. Mike is not seen again until Clementine, Jane and Rebecca reach Parker's Run, where Mike, Bonnie and Kenny are waiting. Mike and Bonnie both show their delight in finding other members of the group, but Mike further details that Kenny is in a dangerous state after Sarita's situation, warning Clementine to be wary of him. After Clementine's conversation with Kenny, Mike will begin discussing the group's next plan, also noting that bringing up Rebecca's baby in this situation would be difficult without food, water and colder temperatures. Regardless, Clementine and Jane volunteer to head out in search of the others, while Mike stays behind with the others. When Clementine returns, she finds that Rebecca is in increasing pain from her pregnancy, and so Mike and Bonnie volunteer to check the local museum for any supplies whilst Clementine and Jane search the observation deck. Mike is next seen when Clementine goes over to the museum to check up on Mike and Bonnie. She finds Mike searching through a box for supplies, but still unable to find anything useful. When questioned by Clementine, Mike will mention that the cannons on display at the museum are fake ones, although they would be very useful if they were true cannons. After Clementine discovers the confederate coat, she will discover two barrels of water within a locked room. Mike and Bonnie will both come over to help get the barrels. Regardless of Clementine's options, Mike will kick down the locked door once a walker starts to attack whoever decided to enter the room, and Mike will be able to pin down the walker allowing Clementine to finish it off. Mike will then carry both barrels of water after Clementine is unable to lift one of them. However, as Bonnie spots a raccoon and suggests they could capture it and eat it, Mike notes that he would do anything to eat a raccoon, and so they chase it. In result, the raccoon escapes and reveals it has a family, after which the group are glad they didn't capture it and thus allow it to escape. Mike and the others return to Parker's Run with the barrels of water and the confederate coat. On returning, they find Rebecca is screaming in pain, attracting a nearby herd of walkers to their location. Before taking Rebecca to the safer observation deck, Clementine can shout for Mike to do something; either help Kenny defeat the oncoming walkers, grab the water barrels, or help Sarah to the observation deck, whom was still in a shocked state. If Clementine does not decide on anything, Mike will simply run towards the observation deck. Once at the deck, Mike, along with the others, helps to stop the oncoming walkers by securing the gate. However, once Clementine and Luke roll a cannon to block the gate, the deck collapses. If Jane jumps down to rescue Sarah, whom had toppled off of the deck when it collapsed, Mike and Bonnie will both shoot at walkers to help Jane rescue Sarah. However, Sarah will be devoured by walkers regardless, and Mike appears to be saddened by this. As the group decide to collapse the remainder of the deck, Clementine hatches a plan and asks for Mike to boost her up, which he does so without hesitation. She manages to cut the cable, collapsing the remainder of the deck, and Mike lets her down. Now the walkers are unable to reach them. Mike appears to be glad when they discover that Rebecca had given a successful birth. His last appearance of the episode is whenever the group decides to venture northwards. Mike will be with the group in the harsh winter conditions, and will rest with them after Rebecca appears to be visibly weak. After Arvo appears and ambushes their group with three others, Mike draws his weapon at Vitali and tries to not get excited, pointing the weapon at the people that ambushed them. Once Clementine or Kenny shoot a suddenly zombified Rebecca, several gunshots are heard as the screen goes black and the episode ends. "No Going Back" Mike will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Clementine fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Mike to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Mike can be killed. "Amid The Ruins" Group non canon deaths.jpg|Killed while defending the observation deck. LukeNonCanonDeath2.PNG|Devoured by walkers on the observation deck after failing to cut down the wire. Relationships Clementine Initially, when Clementine and Mike first encounter one another, they are cautious of one another, as Mike becomes annoyed at the group's conversation while he attempts to sleep. However, later on, the two form a friendship after the group hatches a plan to escape Carver's community. Mike helps Clementine by lifting her up to the rope in order to escape, and aids her again by catching her from the ladder, showing that their friendship has developed. Further on, Mike offers to deliver the radios to Luke rather than having Clementine do it, showing Mike is willing to help out should Clementine decline. He is also shown to be worried about Clementine's safety, which is part of his motivation of delivering the radio. However, after seeing her successfully deliver the radio, his confidence in her increases. After arriving at Parker's Run, they have also shown a good sense of teamwork where they work together to defend the group. If Clementine crawls into the ticket booth, Mike saves her from a walker inside and comments on her toughness. Mike confides in Clementine between the two of them that Rebecca isn't in good shape, showing a great level of trust between the two. Kenny Kenny and Mike initially disliked each other and come to blows while working, however they stabilized their relationship and they joined together to make a plan to escape from Howe's Hardware. They seem to be on positive terms and heavily respect one another. Mike begins to become worried about Kenny following the loss of Sarita, saying that he had flipped out on him when Mike attempted to talk to him. He later says that he is nervous even to go near him, showing his increasing anxiety towards Kenny. Later on, Clementine has the option of asking Mike to help Kenny fend off walkers, which he will do so without any hesitation, detailing that he is still ready to help Kenny whenever it is needed. Bonnie Mike and Bonnie are members of Carver's community and have a good friendship and a trust in other most likely developed at their time at Howe's Hardware. Mike appears to be grateful towards Bonnie's assistance in helping the group escape. After arriving at Parker's Run, they willingly went together to the museum to find supplies to help deliver Rebecca's baby. They have also shown a good sense of teamwork when they attempt to coax Clementine into crawling through the ticket booth. Bonnie tells Mike that he didn't need to come with her, but he replies he wanted to. It can be questioned if they are a budding romance, and if Bonnie tried to get the water, her face will be bruised in the process. Clementine will be sorry about it, but she states that her face wasn't her best feature, to which Mike states that it's not true. After that, the both of them share a look while Clementine smiles. Reggie Mike and Reggie have known each other during their time in Howe's, but did not interact much. When the group arrives at Howe's, they talk with Reggie, which disturbs Mike from his sleep. Mike tells the group to be quiet, and Reggie introduces him to the others, saying that he can be a "dick" at times, but is grateful towards him for amputating his arm in time when Reggie was bitten by a walker. Later on, Mike and Kenny have a fight, where Clementine can intervene and tell them about Reggie's death, which saddens Mike. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Mike has a chunk missing out of his left ear and a scar on his face. It is unclear why this may be, but it is possible it is from that of a bullet narrowly avoiding his head or the left overs of a slash from a sharp object such as a knife. *Mike is shown to be strong when Clementine can't lift one tub of water, Mike offers and carries two all the way back to Parker's Run without feeling at all tired. **He also lifts Clementine up several times. Examples of this can be found in In Harm's Way and Amid The Ruins. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Alive